The dog king
by SonnyRose
Summary: Every prince is destined to be a king. Yet what is a good king? What truly matters the most? It surely isn't the easiest thing to learn and that the young Sesshomaru will notice in this special re-make of the lion king as he grows to understand what matters the most. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Every prince is destined to be a king. Yet what is a good king? What truly matters the most? It surely isn't the easiest thing to learn and that the young Sesshomaru will notice in this special re-make of the lion king as he grows to understand what matters the most. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, nor the lion king. But the way I built this up is in my words only ;P_

The dog king

A warm summer night adorned with the soft light of a blue crescent moon, the soft wailing cry of a newborn resounded through the lands of the west. A loud victorious howl soon followed, informing any residents of these lands of what had occurred. The prince of the west had been born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air practically sparkled with excitement, the winds carrying the heavy curiosity emitted from the crowd which had gathered outside the castle. The small chattering of the youkai soon fell into silence as the doors opened, revealing the royal silver inu couple. Eyes followed them as they went to the center of the stairs, where a small bundle of fur were gently handed over from the queen to the swordsmith and knowledgeable Totosai. The old man then held up the small bundle before the crowd, the small pup now visible to the people gathered around them. "Behold the Prince of the west, Sesshomaru!" Cheers sounded through the air, the joy and happiness clear as the celebration of the new heir was starting in the western capital. What one didnt think, nor notice, was the pair of gleaming red eyes which angrily rested on the pup, which seemed to have slept through the whole ceremony. The black haired inuyoukais glare soon went to his brother, which now accepted his pup into his arms. The younger brother seethed with loathing of the western king, yet now his hate had found a new direction. The crown would be his...not Togas, not Sesshomaru's... The dark youkai smirked evilly as his fist clenched a bit. ...as true as his name was Naraku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

"One day, all of this will be yours" A pair of two, one large and one small, were sitting on the roof of the western castle. The older Inu was sitting cross legged on his perch, the 6 year old pup resting against his leg. His large eyes were watching where his father pointed, his attention never wavering as he listened intently to his role model. His short silver hair moved slightly as pools of glowing gold met old wise ones, the amazement clear in them "All of it?" Toga smiled slightly as he ruffled his sons hair, his soft chuckle soon spreading through the air as the pup frowned by the treatment. (which Sesshomaru actually secretly enjoyed, yet was to proud to admit it) "Everything the sun touches, pup. One day, when i'll be gone the duty of leading these lands will fall upon you." The inu lord watched as his offsprings eyes sparked again, his gaze once more on the lands before them. "Everything the sun touches..." His silvery head then cutely tilted to the side, a thoughtful expression on his young face. "Then what about the ones beyond?" "They are lands if the other kingdoms, holding things darker than our kingdom. Its not any place you should visit until your old enough" The inu king looked sternly at the child in his arms, making sure he got the young ones attention. "You understand?" Sesshomaru nodded slightly, the seriousness clear in the face of the pup. "Yes father" Then, out of nowhere the previously stoic pup had broken out in a serious fit of giggles, trying to wiggle out of the widely smirking kings large tickling hands. Soon the moment ended, the child ending up in his fathers lap, his head resting against the males broad chest. "I'll become a great king...i'll be the best ruler these lands have ever seen." Toga glanced down at the being in his lap, his eyes of molten gold softening by the seemingly dozy state of his child. "Of course my son...just remember, that a good king rules not for himself, yet for others" "Hnn...i'll do what i want...why do i need to think of others father?" He muttered low into the white silk of his sires clothing. The demon sighed low as e stroked his strong willed pups hair, silently wondering how he could make such a young one understand the true way to rule. "A king is nothing without his people Sesshomaru...a king lives for the people, as much as for himself." He looked down onto the face if the now half asleep child, knowing he had much to go until he was anywhere near close to become the leader he would grow to be. He just hoped he would learn to put others before himself...to care more for others. His son was such a loner...how could such a boy grow into a king which people saw up to? He was so closed, keeping his true self locked in...only in moments like this he was himself. Yet...he knew there was hope for him. It seemed there was only one which could ease her way into his sons closed heart...maybe she could teach him. 'Or maybe he already knows...' He mused low as his eyes softened a bit. "Promise me you'll become a good king my Sesshomaru" "Hnn...of course father." He yawned cutely as he snuggled closer to the older male, the comfort of the moment taking over him. "I'll be...the best...i'll surpass even you..." Toga smiled slightly, a low chuckle making his chest vibrate softly against the sleepy child. "Of course you will...once you have learned the true meaning with being a king" Yet, the kings last words didnt reach the heirs ears, the young one had already drifted into a soft, secure sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru...have your father shown you the lands?" The pup nodded at his uncles words, the silver inu sitting in the dark-haired ones lap after another of their small talks. "And i suppose he told you to not venture past the boarders?" When Sesshomaru nodded once more, the red eyed demon gave a nod in approval as well. "Good, that place isnt one for a pup like you. Only the bravest dogs ever venture there" "I am brave!" Sesshomaru stubbornly protested as he glared up as his uncle, puffing up his chest. The older male could have smirked in victory, knowing that the bate was taken. Yet, he held his poker face of a concerned relative in place. "Of course Sesshou, yet promise you wont go there, will ya? So your uncle wont have to worry for his favorite niece?" "You only have one niece" Sesshomaru grumbled low as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, standing beside his uncle. "Good point, but It makes you more valuable then." The man added with a smirk as the boys eyes lit up slightly, the demon knowing had the boy right where he wanted him. When the prince set his mind on something, no one would be able to change his mind...even his fathers warning. When the boy soon departed to join his father, Naraku allowed himself a small evil smile, glad his plan finally would start to fall in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later...

A silver haired boy was waiting by the edge of the forest, the annoyance clear in his posture. Yet, if one looked into his eyes, the excitement burned in their golden depths. After a moment a black blur came running towards him, a mass off ebony hair flowing in the air as the young female came to a stop before him. Her deep blue ones looked up to meet his, the mischievousness clear in the swirls of greyish blue. "Your late" She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, proudly looking up at the youkai which just had spoken to her. "What if i am? Where are you taking me anyway?" She tilted her head a bit, the demon leaning slightly more on one of her legs than the other. "Not any place lame huh?" As the prince made the move to answer with a just as arrogant retort the children was interrupted by a low, annoying voice. "Young lord, lady Kagome! Where are you heading?" Both pups groaned inwardly, cursing their bad luck as the kings royal advisor, the flea Myoga skipped up to land on the shoulder of his young master. The little demon looked intently up at the cold eyes of the young prince, yet he obviously fought against his desire to run. He would not admit it, that the young prince already managed to scare him with a mere glance. Not that Sesshomaru hadnt noticed. "Out" He said simply as he swirled around, the wind almost knocking the poor demon off his perch. "Youre not needed" "Oh no young master, you know you cant leave without an escort!" The flea desperately hung on to the silk of the red striped males haori, his tiny claws holding the flower decorated fabric tightly. "I shall follow, or your father wont be happy...he'll skin me, squeeze me until im blue..." The demon rambled on until a sudden smack was heard, leaving that a minute after a flea was laying on the ground, seeing stars above his head...leaving two pups to escape into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later...

"Success!" Kagome chirped as they arrived by the western boarder, their speed having drastically accelerated as the prince shared his plans with his friend. She was just as excited as him, having never left the safe and in their terms boring western lands. They wished for excitement and danger, not calmness and tranquility. So this trip was very appealing to them both, the kings warning far back in the princes mind. "Of course it was a success, this one lead the way" The silver inu looked over at his companion, which rolled her eyes at him. "Yes sure, all great and mighty Sesshomaru. Yet dont forget it was i which hid our scent" He merely scoffed and started walking, the female soon following suit with a smug smile on her face. At first as they passed the boarder, there wasnt any difference. Yet as they walked it seemed as the forest grew darker, the trees seeming to grow more menacing. Unconsciously, the two pups drew themselves closer to each other. Suddenly the forest became quiet, not a single animal singing, nor moving. Both inus stopped walking, wearly looking around. "Where...did the sounds go? And the smells?" Kagome was sniffing around, tasting the air...yet the only scent she found was the inu prince beside her. Sesshomaru had the same problem and for once, seemed to start to doubt his decision. At least his doubt didnt need to last long as dark shadows seemed to materialize around them, dark hungry eyes falling upon the small pups. "Well...what do we have here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit earlier...

The little flea groaned as he sat up, silently cursing the likes of the young prince, which seemed to enjoy to squeeze such a poor devoted little flea that often. He soon looked around, of course to see that the children was nowhere to be seen. Myoga sighed low before he silently debated on just letting them be, but soon decided to follow their trail. Their scent might be hidden, yet he was no dog. He knew exactly where to go, luckily to him. Because if the kings son was harmed...his life was over. - "Oh my lord...god help this poor flea" The little insect demon stared into the ominous dark forest before him, where the beginning of the eastern lands started. He could see where the pups had gone...and he didnt like it. This wasnt good...not good at all. The flea soon turned, setting his small feet into the fastest speed they could manage. He had to get his sire, immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back with the pups...

The silver haired boy had immediately placed himself protectively beside his friend, yet she was just as ready to fight as he was. The shadows had materialized to one woman and two men, the two males covering their sides as the female stood before them. Her hair was long and black as night, her eyes soulless and empty. She was dressed in a simple dark kimono, making her skin look even paler than it was. She looked intently at the children, before a joyless smile graced her face. "You have gone from your safe haven little ones...here, only death awaits" "Dont speak such foolishness hyena! This one would never fall to such a lowly being as you!" Sesshomaru said cooly, bravely staring up a her. "Indeed! And you shouldnt speak as such, he is the western prince!" The girl beside him added, her posture a bit less brave than usual. She didnt have the same pokerface as her friend, yet she wouldnt falter that easily. The woman looked down at the youngsters, quirking a dark eyebrow. "The western prince? You?" She broke out into a dark laugh, her pale hand throwing back some hair behind her shoulder. "Did you hear that koga and Manten? THIS little one is the son of Toga" One of the males with his dark hair in a ponytail and dressed in furs smirked slightly, his icy blue eyes looking over the small pair in the middle of their circle. "This little runt? Dont look so much to me" His eyes soon fell upon the girl beside the prince and his eyes gleamed slightly. "Yet...his friend is interesting" In a flash the hyena demon seemed to have moved, somehow having grabbed the young girl into his grasp. "This one is mine" Kagome screamed as she got over the first shock, her deep blue eyes staring at her captor as she started to try to claw herself free. Sesshomaru had hardly comprehended what had happened, but as he heard her scream his golden eyes bled red with anger. He growled angrily, yet it was a growl of a young child which only made the hyenas laugh their sickening laughter. The prince then charged at him, only to have his green glowing claws easily smacked away, making the pup crash with a yelp into a large tree. "Im so scared" Koga taunted as he kept holding the child in his arms, which had now been joined by the last demon, which was named Manten. He seemed to not be very talkative, or just couldnt. He looked more hyena than human, so he probably was unable of speech...even if he still could laugh that horrifying laughter. "Who thought the the pup if the great dog demon would be so frail, right Kikyou?" "What an disappointment indeed" Kikyou walked over to the pup, which was now moving to stand once more. "Yet...soon a dead disappointment." Sesshomaru growled again, lifting his clawed hands to defend himself as the woman smirked once more. "Such a growl isnt frightening pup...its just a yelp of a frightened child" Angry, the proud pup moved to growl once more, wanting to prove them wrong. Yet, as he opened his mouth another deep growl was heard, making the offending demons freeze. In a flash a clawed hand was around the demoness throat, holding her up into the air as glowing pools of gold burned into her slightly frightened gaze. The young pup looked yo at the well built form towering before him, a mix of relief and shame moving through his body as the single word left his lips. "Father..." Koga dropped the girl by the sight of the inu king, the pup quickly skipping as far away as possible from them. The kings grip didnt waver from the hyenas throat, his large yuki making everyone else in the area feel so much smaller. "Are you so foolish to intend to harm my pup?!" He growled deeply as he threw the woman into her two companions, making them gasp in surprise. They soon scrambled to their feet, their "innocent" faces in place. "Your pup? Thats yours? We didnt know lord Toga" Koga shook his head in agreement, trying to act cool even though he was deathly afraid of the dog general. "We would never had attacked your son, never. We didnt know, right Manten?" He nodded slightly, yet they was soon silenced by another deep growl. "Stop this blabbering. Sesshomaru, Kagome. Come" He said cooly as he turned around, merely stalking away from the three demons with the pups soon behind him. He then threw a last glance back at them, his eyes seeming to burn. "If you ever even touch a hair on my sons head again, you'll not live to see another day" Then they left the hyenas to quiver in that corner, glad to have escaped with their life's intact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Every prince is destined to be a king. Yet what is a good king? What truly matters the most? It surely isn't the easiest thing to learn and that the young Sesshomaru will notice in this special re-make of the lion king as he grows to understand what matters the most. Enjoy part 2!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, nor the lion king. But the way I built this up is in my words only ;P_

_Last time_

_The kings grip didnt waver from the hyenas throat, his large yuki making everyone else in the area feel so much smaller. "Are you so foolish to intend to harm my pup?!" He growled deeply as he threw the woman into her two companions, making them gasp in surprise. They soon scrambled to their feet, their "innocent" faces in place. "Your pup? Thats yours? We didnt know lord Toga" Koga shook his head in agreement, trying to act cool even though he was deathly afraid of the dog general. "We would never had attacked your son, never. We didnt know, right Manten?" He nodded slightly, yet they was soon silenced by another deep growl. "Stop this blabbering. Sesshomaru, Kagome. Come" He said cooly as he turned around, merely stalking away from the three demons with the pups soon behind him. He then threw a last glance back at them, his eyes seeming to burn. "If you ever even touch a hair on my sons head again, you'll not live to see another day" Then they left the hyenas to quiver in that corner, glad to have escaped with their life's intact._

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2

"You failed me." The three demons stiffened again, having just relaxed from their encounter with the western lord. Their gazes was soon met with the dark form of Naraku, his red eyes narrowed as he watched them. "I practically delivered them into your hands, yet still the prince is alive" He stalked angrily over to the three demons, which seemed to be a bit on edge once more. Yet soon Kikyou stood up once more, placing herself before her little group. "They werent an especially easy target with the king interfering my lord" "Indeed" Koga looked up at his pack female, trying not to shiver at the memory. "The king is a powerful demon" That sent Narakus eyes burning, his dark aura suddenly flaring around them, thus making the hyenas shiver once more. "And im not?!" They quickly lowered their heads in submission, baring their throats towards him in a try to please the angry demon. "Of course, of course you are mi lord...yet the king is as well" He pulled his aura back with a snort, turning around to let his back face the others. "Soon he wont...as he'll no longer breath" "He'll go under water?" The hyena male inquired confusedly before earning a smack upon his head by the woman. "Fools. He'll die you idiot" He turned around to face them once more, a grim smile on his face. "I have a plan, one which will lead to the kings and my 'dear' nieces demise." "And you want our assistance?" The black inu nodded slightly towards her, noting she had put on her serious business expression once more. He hardly could resist licking his lips, drinking in the sight of that woman. She indeed was much more special than the rest of her kind...and maybe if his plan fell into place...she might become his lady. "What is in it for us?" "A place by my side" Naraku tilted his head slightly, his face lit up with that dark smile of his. "The west will be open for you, as long as you remain loyal to me" That seemed to get the hyenas attentions, which just managed to make his success even better. 'Soon, dear brother...i shall take what ever you hold close in your heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~w~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile on a path not far away...

"Myoga" The flea sprung forward from a nearby bush, landing on a branch in his lords height. He was to afraid to sit on him right now, no matter how tasty his blood is. "Yes sire?" "Take Kagome back" The inu then turned slightly towards the other direction, his voice laced with seriousness as he spoke once more. "I have to speak to my son" "Yes sire" The flea gulped low as he took a leap in the air and landed on the young girls shoulder, glad his masters anger wasnt on him at the moment. The girl though hardly noticed as she moved her hand and gently grasped the solemn pups hand, hugging it softly. "I thought you were brave" The boy looked slightly shocked, but proudly at the sparkling blue eyes before him, his posture relaxing slightly. As she released his hand, he found himself missing her warmth and his eyes trailed after them as she started to walk before the flea chirped low. "Good luck" Sesshomaru sent a death glare at the flea which hid in the forest of ebony hair close by, and soon them both was out of sight. Then the boy slowly turned his attention once more on the one which had fathered him. The said one then silently started to walk in another direction, the pup trailing a bit after, with his head bowed in shame. As the day fell to the darkness of the night, they came to a stop in a small field. There, the inu king slowly started to remove his armor and swords, gently placing them on the ground before him before he stood up straight once more. "You went straight against my orders, placing yourself as well as Kagome in danger" His voice was smooth and serious, making the pup crumble even more into his shame. The king looked over at the small prince beside, yet the child wouldn't see his face as he feared which words would probably leave his fathers lips. "Im disappointed in you Sesshomaru" He said it...as the pup knew he would. Yet it still hurt. He hated when his father was disappointed in him, when all he truly wanted was his acknowledgement. "I only wished to prove myself, that im brave...like you" His voice was nothing like his fathers like now, yet more like one of a child which realized the wrongness of his actions. As prideful as the pup was, this shame was even heavier on his heart. So as he felt a pair of large hands on his shoulders and he looked up into his fathers eyes, one could say that he was a bit surprised. He could see the worry, the relief...there wasnt any anger anymore in those amber orbs. Just that sadness... "Sesshomaru...its okey to be scared. Yet, its not okey to do such foolish things as endanger ones own life" Toga looked softly at his son, his heart having forgiven him a long time ago. He couldn't be angry for long at him, he loved him too much...and he was just a pup. Even if he acted like he wasn't at times, he still wasn't that mature in mind. Pups made mistakes...and fathers corrected them. "Yet youre never scared" The older males eyes softened further as he slowly kneeled down before him, now coming into the pups height. "Today i were" He almost smiled as he saw his pups eyes widen, his wonder about the little childs godlike standard on him never seeming to stop amaze him. Even if the words never left the young ones lips, the older inu could see the question in his wide eyes 'you were?', as clear as day. "Of course i was...i could have lost you..." He said softly as he stroked the silvery strands of Sesshomaru's hair, one which automatically leaned into his fathers soothing touch. "If i lost you...i wouldnt be able to live with myself" "Father..." He looked up at him, before he slowly, with some hesitance moved up close and hugged his fathers large frame. This was a action unused by the young lord, which greatly surprised the older demon at first. Then, he soon followed suit and hugged his son back, taking the opportunity to truly cuddle his normally held-back son. "Im sorry..." He whispered low into the cloth of his fathers haori, holding him tightly. Toga smiled slightly as he leaned his head against his sons, closing his eyes slightly. "I have forgiven you...just dont do it again my pup..." They sat like that for a while, just holding each other, just enjoying the feeling of the closeness of another packmate. After a while the pair of older pools of gold looked up into the heavens, gazing up in its glittery coat. "Sesshomaru...have you ever wondered what the stars truly is?" The boy glanced up at his father, before turning his head to look up at the sea of sparkling lights up above. "A star is a star...what else could it be?" A small chuckle escaped the dog generals throat as he heard his sons logical reply, this sound making the said pup look back at him. "So right on the point as always...yet, this one has been thought otherwise. My father once told me, that as long as i had the stars i would never be truly alone" He looked up at the sky once more, letting one hand travel to point a clawed finger to the sky. "Because each star is the soul of people from our clan, watching over us even after their death" A small head tilted to the side, a light frown of disbelief marring his childish features as he spoke low. "Sounds ridicules" The kings laughter erupted once more behind him, his merriment at his sons words not surprising him. "Its not, little one. They shine for us, showing us the way and lighten our hearts." He smiled softly as he looked down into his sons eyes, before placing his hand on his pups chest. "In here you know its true...a packmate never truly dies, as they stay in our hearts forever." He stroked the boys cheek softly, smiling once more as he noted he seemed to be a bit drowsy once again. Still, by the look in his eyes he knew his son took his every word to heart. "Remember this Sesshomaru...and you'll always know which road to take" He yawned cutely as he nodded and the inu king them collected him into his arms, putting him comfortably in his arms. "lets go home...we cant let your mother worry any longer" All he got was a small grumble in reply, but he knew the pup agreed. no one wanted to let the western worry for too long, because then the consequences would be dire. The king still remembered when he had stayed out for too long and was kicked out of the bedroom for a week. He rolled his eyes at the thought, really, if she had been that worried she should hadn't kicked him out. didn't that kind of defeat the purpose? He sighed low. _females..._


	3. Authors note

The next update will be asap! I`ll try to get it up by next week so Sesshys adventures will go on! / _SonnyRose_


End file.
